List of Dragon Ball chapters (series)
Dragon Ball is a Japanese manga, written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. The story follows the adventures of Son Goku, a child who goes on a life-long journey beginning with a quest for the seven mystical Dragon Balls. Along the way, he goes through many rigorous martial arts training regimens and educational programs, defeats a series of increasingly powerful martial artists, and becomes the top martial artist in the universe. The series was published in the Japanese-language magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The individual chapters were collected by Shueisha in a series of 42 tankōbon volumes; The first tankōbon was released in November 10, 1985, while the last one was released in August 4, 1995. In 2004, the manga was re-released in a collection of 34 kanzenban, which included a slightly rewritten ending, new covers, and color artwork from its Weekly Shōnen Jump run. There have also been two anime adaptations, both produced by Toei Animation. The first, also named Dragon Ball, adapted the first sixteen volumes of the manga. The distributing company Viz Media has released all 42 volumes in English in the United States. Viz titles volumes seventeen through forty-two of the manga Dragon Ball Z to reduce confusion for North American readers. Both manga series were published since March 2003; the last volume of the first part was released in August 3, 2004, while the last one of the second part was released in June 6, 2006. , Viz began re-releasing both manga series in a wideban format called "VIZBIG Edition", which is a collection of three volumes in one. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-920-8 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. | Summary = A girl called Bulma meets Goku, a strong boy with a monkey tail. Seeing how strong Goku is, Bulma tells him to accompany her to search for the seven Dragon Balls, which are able to grant any wish to the one who collects them all. Already having three Dragon Balls together, Goku and Bulma start traveling, and soon they meet an old man called Master Roshi who gives them the fourth Dragon Ball and a cloud which Goku can fly on as gifts for returning his turtle. Soon they get the fifth Dragon Ball after being joined by a little pig called Oolong. While traveling in the desert, they are attacked by a powerful bandit named Yamcha and a little animal named Puar. They later discover that the sixth Dragon Ball is in a burning castle, and its owner, Ox King, tells them that Master Roshi can stop the fire. |LicensedTitle = Son Goku and Friends | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空と仲間たち | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū to Nakamatachi }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851832-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-921-5 | ChapterList = * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. |LicensedTitle = Critical Moment for the Dragonballs | OriginalTitle = ドラゴンボール危機一髪 | TranslitTitle =Doragon Booru Kiki Ippatsu | Summary = Goku finds Ox King's daughter, Chi Chi, and goes with her to Roshi's house. Roshi agrees to turn off the fire and uses a powerful energy blast called Kamehameha to do it, and thus find the sixth Dragon Ball. Later, a soldier from the Emperor Pilaf steals Bulma's Balls. Yamcha helps them to enter Pilaf's castle but they are trapped in a room. With the seven Dragon Balls reunited, Pilaf summons the dragon Shenlong who would grant his wish of conquering the world, but Oolong interrupts him by wishing panties, making the Balls and the dragon disappear. While being once again trapped, Goku sees the full moon mysteriously causing him to transform into a giant ape that destroys the castle. Yamcha manages to cut his tail and Goku returns to being a child without knowing what happened. Goku separates from his friends and goes to train with Roshi. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851833-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-922-2 | ChapterList = * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. |LicensedTitle = The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins!! | OriginalTitle = 天下一武道会はじまる！！ | TranslitTitle =Tenkaichi Budoōkai Hajimaru!! | Summary = Along with another student called Kuririn, Goku rescues a thief named Launch to take her to Roshi's house, so that he agrees to start the training. Roshi gives them strange methods to train such as running through jungles, find rocks or deliver milk along all the island. After finishing their training, Roshi takes them to the World Martial Arts Tournament, which is a competition that reunites the strongest warriors from the planet. Goku and Kuririn easily win their first fights and manage to enter the eight best. Kuririn fights against a fat man who uses disgusting methods to fight such is his strong smell and farts, but Kuririn manages to defeat him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851834-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-923-9 | ChapterList = * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. |LicensedTitle = The Grand Finals | OriginalTitle = 大決勝戦 | TranslitTitle =Daikesshōsen | Summary = In the next match, Yamcha is easily defeated by an old man named Jackie Chun, who is Roshi using a costume. Goku then defeats a dinosaur called Giran, after a prolonged battle in which Goku's tails reappears. In the first semifinal, Kuririn faces Jackie Chun, and is defeated as he is easily surpassed at speed. In the second semifinal, Goku fights against a man called Nam and both use techniques to fight in the air. Nam loses, but Roshi tells him about how to get the water he needed to give to his poor town, and also explains that he participates in the tournament to avoid his students win and they may think they are the strongest fighters. Then, the final match between Goku and Jackie starts. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851835-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-924-6 | ChapterList = * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. |LicensedTitle = The Terror of Muscle Tower | OriginalTitle = マッスルタワーの恐怖 | TranslitTitle =Massuru Tawā no Kyōfu | Summary = During the fight, Goku sees the full moon and he once again turns into a giant ape. As Goku was out of control, Jackie performs his Kamehameha technique to destroy the moon. Goku returns to his human state and as he wakes up, the fight continues. With both fighters being tired, they are only to perform a few moves, and Jackie wins the tournament. Goku decides to search for the Dragon Ball that his grandfather left to him and leaves. However, Goku gets lost as he is attacked by villains from the Red Ribbon organization, and appears frozen in a snow village. He is rescued by a family, and as he discovers that the Red Ribbon is attacking them, Goku goes to the Muscle Tower base to stop them. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851836-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-925-3 | ChapterList = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. |LicensedTitle = Bulma's Big Mistake!! | OriginalTitle = ブルマの大失敗!! | TranslitTitle =Buruma no Daishippai!! | Summary = As General Violet is defeated by Goku, he awakes the Android #8 to kill Goku, but the android negates to attack him. Goku and #8 become friends and both find the leader Collonel White, who traps them in the bottom of the tower. Goku and #8 go to the General White again and as White shoots Goku, #8 furiously knocks White. Seeing that the Dragon Ball's radar is broken, Goku goes to the West city to ask to Bulma to fix it. Bulma decides to join Goku and discovers the Dragon Ball is under the water. Roshi gives them a submarine to search the Dragon Ball and Kuririn joins them, while the Red Ribbon started chasing Goku. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851837-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-926-0 | ChapterList = * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. |LicensedTitle = Pursuit!! General Blue | OriginalTitle = 追跡！！ブルー将軍 | TranslitTitle =Tsuiseki!! Burū Shōgun | Summary = Goku, Bulma and Kuririn find a dungeon under the sea and enter to find the Dragon Ball. After destroying its traps, they are attacked by General Blue from the Red Ribbon, who wants to steal the treasure from the dungeon. As they fight, the dungeon starts collapsing and they escape. Goku finds a Dragon Ball, but as they return to Roshi's, General Blue steals the Ball and Goku follows him. At some point, Goku and Blue appear in Penguin Village from the Dr. Slump series. As Goku loses Blue, he meets a girl robot Arale, who takes him with her creator to repair the radar which has been broken again. Blue steals the radar but he is then easily defeated by Arale. Goku is given a new radar and goes to Korin Sanctuary where the next Ball is located. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851838-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-927-7 | ChapterList = * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. |LicensedTitle = Goku's Charge | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空突撃 | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū Totsugeki | Summary = In Korin Sanctuary, Goku befriends two indians who gift him the four stars Dragon Ball, which his grandfather originally gave to Goku. The Red Ribbon sends the professional assassin Tao Pai Pai to kill Goku. Once finding Goku, Tao Pai Pai kills the indian father and easily defeats Goku to the point where he thinks he died. After Goku recovers, he decides to revive the indian father, but as he first needs to defeat Tao Pai Pai, he climbs the Korin Tower to meet its hermit become stronger. There he meets Korin, a cat that trains him by saying that the water he has can make him stronger but is just a joke. After a few days, Goku easily defeats Tao Pai Pai and goes to the Red Ribbon base. After several fights, Goku destroys Red Ribbon and gets six Dragon Balls. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851839-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-928-4 | ChapterList = * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. |LicensedTitle = When Worried, See Uranai Baba | OriginalTitle = こまったときの占いババ | TranslitTitle =Komatta Toki no Uranai Baba | Summary = When reuniting with his friends, Bulma tells Goku that the last Dragon Ball is impossible to find for unknown reasons and Roshi tells him that his sister, Fortuneteller Baba, can find the Ball. Goku, Yamcha, Kuririn and Puar meet Baba who explains them that they have to beat her five warriors in order to explain where is the Ball. Puar and Uppa defeat the Vampire Man by making signs of vampires's weaknesses, and then Yamcha defeats the Invincible Man. The next fighter is the Mummy Man, who defeats Yamcha but he is later defeated by Goku. Goku then easily defeats Akkuman and has the last fight against a masked old man, who is Goku's deceased grandfather, Son Gohan. After a prolonged fight, Gohan gives up confessing he wanted to see his grandson. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851840-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-929-1 | ChapterList = * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. |LicensedTitle = The Twenty-Second Tenkaichi Budoukai | OriginalTitle = 第２２回天下一武道会 | TranslitTitle =Dainijūnikai Tenkaichi Budōkai | Summary = As a reward for defeating the five warriors, Baba tells the location of the last Dragon Ball and Goku goes to find it. He confronts Emperor Pilaf and his soldiers, and after defeating them he gets the Ball. Goku then summons Shenlong and wishes to revive the indian. Three years later, Goku reunites with his friends and enters the new World Martial Arts Tournament. He also meets Roshi's rival, Tsuru Sennin, who has taken his two students to fight. The first match is between Yamcha and Tsuru's student, Tien Shinhan. After a violent fight, Tien breaks Yamcha's left leg and wins. In the second match Jackie Chun easily defeats the "Man Wolf" and in the third, Kuririn faces Tsuru's student, Chiaotzu. As both use their techniques, Goku discovers that Tsuru is Tao Pai Pai's brother and Tsuru wants to take revenge. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851608-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-919-2 | ChapterList = * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. |LicensedTitle = The World's Greatest Super Battle!! | OriginalTitle = 天下一のスーパーバトル！！ | TranslitTitle =Tenkaichi no Sūpā Batoru!! | Summary = Kuririn manages to defeat Chiaotzu, and then Goku easily defeats his opponent. The semifinal starts between Tien and Jackie Chun. Surprised by Tien's abilities, Jackie gives up telling him that he could use his powers for the good. In the other semifinal, Goku faces Kuririn, and the former wins. The final start and Goku fights against Tien. Both fight at the same level, but as Goku takes advantage Chiaotzu is commanded by Tsuru to paralyze him. Tien tells Chiaotzu not to do it and Roshi attacks Tsuru making him leave. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851609-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 3, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-155-4 | ChapterList = * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * Ask Akira Toriyama |LicensedTitle = The Terror of Piccolo Daimao! | OriginalTitle = ピッコロ大魔王の恐怖！ | TranslitTitle =Pikkoro Daimaō no Kyōfu! | Summary = Tien destroys the battle arena using his kikohou technique, and both continue fighting in the air. As Goku is about to win, he is hit by a car and falls first, making Tien win the tournament. Later, Goku finds Kuririn dead and immediately goes to find the murderer, by searching the Dragon Ball he stole from Kuririn. Roshi discovers that the murderer is a demon called Piccolo Daimao. Goku finds Kuririn's assasain, a son from Piccolo named Tambourine, but he is unable to defeat as he is very tired. As Goku recovers, he meets a swordsman named Yajirobe and both start killing Piccolo's sons. They are then confronted by Piccolo and Goku faces him. Goku is unable to inflict him any damage and is defeated, but Yajirobe escapes with him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851610-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 19, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-148-6 | ChapterList = * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. |LicensedTitle = Son Goku's Counterattack!? | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空の逆襲！？ | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū no Gyakushū!? | Summary = Using a forbidden techique, Roshi tries to imprisionates Piccolo in a rice cooker, but fails and dies. Piccolo summons Shenlong and whishes to become young again, after killing Chiaotzu who tried to interrupt him. As he regains his youth, Piccolo starts conquering the world by defeating the army. Meanwhile, Yajirobe takes Goku to the Korin Tower to heal him, and Korin makes him drink a sacred water make him stronger. Tien tries to seal Piccolo like Roshi, but fails and is defeated by his offspring, Drum. Goku arrives and defeats Drum. He then faces Piccolo and manages to overpower him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851611-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 18, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-169-1 | ChapterList = * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. |LicensedTitle = More & More Action | OriginalTitle = さらなる飛躍 | TranslitTitle =Sara Naru Hiyaku | Summary = Goku continues facing Piccolo, and the former manages to kill the latter. Goku is then rescued by Yajirobe who takes him to Korin Sanctuary. Korin tells him that Shenlong was destroyed by Piccolo, but its creator, Kami, is able to restore him. Goku ascends the Korin Tower and arrives the Sacred Temple. Kami is revealed to be Piccolo's good side and agrees to revive Shenlong, so that it could revive the ones who were killed by Piccolo. However, Kami tells Goku to train him, so that he can defeat Piccolo's last offspring who was born before he died. Three years later, Goku reunites with his friends to participate in the new World Martial Arts Tournament. Then, the eight best start. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851612-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-297-1 | ChapterList = * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. |LicensedTitle = Rivals Standing Their Ground! | OriginalTitle = 群雄割拠！ | TranslitTitle =Gunyū Kakkyo! | Summary = In the first fight, Tien fights and defeats his teacher Taopaipai, whom he is disappointed by his desire to kill. In the second fight, Goku easily defeats Chi Chi, who was angry that he did not recognize her, and so Goku agrees to marry her as she asked him in their childhood. In the next fight, Kuririn faces Piccolo Junior, and as the latter surpasses him, Kuririn gives up. In the fourth match, Yamcha fights against a man called Shen, who is really Kami possessing him. Yamcha loses and the semifinal between Goku and Tien starts. Tien uses a new technique to divide his body in four. However, Goku discovers that his power was also divided and manages to defeat him. The second semifinal starts, and Kami fights against his evil self, Piccolo. }} | SublistOf = List of Dragon Ball manga volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851613-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-457-9 | ChapterList = * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. |LicensedTitle = Dragon and Tiger Mutually Strike! | OriginalTitle = 龍虎相討つ！ | TranslitTitle =Ryūko Aiutsu! | Summary = Kami tries to imprisionate Piccolo in a bottle, but Piccolo counterattacks it sealing instead Kami. Piccolo wins the fight and eats the bottle so that Kami will not bother him. Then, the final between Goku and Piccolo starts and both exchange attacks. As, Piccolo transforms his body into a giant, Goku enters his mouth and then rescue Kami. Piccolo returns to his normal state, and uses his strongest technique to explode the whole area. Although they remain weak due to the attack, Goku and Piccolo keep fighting. Piccolo manages to seriously injure Goku, but as he think he has won, Goku throws Piccolo out of the arena and win. Goku decides to leave Piccolo alive since if he dies Kami will also die, and leaves with Chi Chi. }} Notes References Dragon Ball it:Capitoli di Dragon Ball